To Make Her Smile
by Riri-chi
Summary: One: Sickness and sadness. Two: Happiness and love. Three: Rima and Nagihiko. / In which Nagihiko does his best to make her smile.


i.) _to make her smile while she's sick_

"R-Rima-chan, don't you think this is going a bit too far." Nagihiko said, staring down at the girl in the bed.

She sniffled and sneezed but a smile was formed upon her face. Turning over, she faced away from Nagihiko as she snuggled deeply into her maroon blankets. Taking no as an answer, Nagihiko straightened himself up and tapped her shoulder.

"Your majesty, your soup is ready." Nagihiko smiled bitterly, setting down the soup on a mini-table that was in the bed.

Rima finally turned back over and once again smiled at her boyfriend. Glancing her eyes up and down, she stiffled a giggle before taking a sip of her soup.

"What was that for?" Nagihiko placed his hands on his hips.

"Nagihiko, I'm not the one in the nurse's outfit." Rima said nonchalantly.

"You're the one who... I... the things I do to make you smile." Nagihiko pouted stubbornly. Rima giggled once again before signaling him to come closer. Having no choice, he bent down close to her face and she patted his head.

"If you make me go through hell while you're sick, then I think you can handle this one. Besides, aren't you used to this sort of thing, _crossdresser_?" Rima smiled, staring at Nagihiko's nurse outfit once more. The blush upon his cheeks rose quickly by the tone of her voice but it wasn't enough to destroy his warcraft.

"By the way, Rima-chan, it's time for your _check-up._" Nagihiko smiled innocently.

Oh, the things he did to make her smile, even if it made him smile in the end too.

ii.) _to make her smile while she's sad_

Nagihiko watched from close by as they sat on the bench together at her family reunion. Her eyes were gazed down at the wooden surface, letting the wind shift her curls into a subtle motion. He gently took his hand and placed one curl behind her ear. Softly glancing, Rima stared at him with a forced smile but he knew her eyes were hiding the pain.

"Rima-chan, you don't have to force yourself around me." Nagihiko assured her.

She glanced down at his hand and then over to her dad's new family. Rima finally got what she wanted; new brothers and sisters were finally in the family for her. Yet she felt so distant and lonely like before.

A tug on her hand caught her attention and she turned to look at him. He winked over at her and smiled genuinely. Although she didn't show it, her heart fluttered and cooled away the fire that was inside.

She smiled at him and intertwined their fingers together. With him, she never felt so lonely.

And with him, he loved to see her_ smile, _even if he knew that she was still upset.

iii.) _to make her smile while she's happy_

He sat next to her as they had their annual Friday comedy movie night. Her legs were stretched out across his lap as he massaged them after a long day at school. She cuddled into a pillow and giggled at the screen. Nagihiko wasn't as focused on the movie as he usually was because the main thing catching his eye was her cute giggles.

"You sound cute when you giggle." Nagihiko blurted out.

His words caught her attention and she reached over for the remote to pause the movie. Glancing over at him, she played with one of her curls before he continued.

"And yet you're not denying anything. Strange." Nagihiko squeezed her leg.

"Sometimes I don't have to retort back." Rima shot him a look.

He chuckled over at her and then continued to massage her legs. But he knew that she was happy with that comment because her smile told it all. However, her legs were jerked away from him and he was ready to protest, but Rima switched directions and leaned against his shoulder.

"Don't say anything and just watch the movie." Rima mumbled, playing the movie again.

Oh, he knew he was right.

iiii.) _to make her smile while she's in love_

Over the years, he had watched her grow into a beautiful young lady. From the moments they shared to the bickering fights they had, he was glad to have been by her side all this time. He knew so much about her from the strong love she had for her family to the obsession with comedy and even her love for pocky. Although they were qualities that he loved about her, Nagihiko was in love with Rima for her, not the things she had. He loved _her._

"You know that I'll always love you, right?" Nagihiko whispered, not paying attention to the crowd behind him.

She shifted in her spot and looked up at him with a smile. "And I'll always find some way to dislike you." she said.

He chuckled at her nonsense and turned back into an upright position. Inhaling calmly, he took in the moment. This was the moment where he was declaring to stand by the one he loves forever. This was his testimony of love and dedication to bring her happiness through sickness and health till death did them apart. As always, he was prepared to take this challenge on because he knew he could win it in the end.

Because from the very beginning of falling in love with the girl by his side, it was her smile that led him along the way.

* * *

a/n: I took 4 situations: two bad, two good. It all revolves around our lovely couple because give them a round of applause for being so lovely. This is an apology fic for my readers. I didn't update Coffee Prince because I was busy all weekend with certain events. I just want to say that on July 4th, expect 3 chapters of Coffee Prince to be out to make up for the deadline. c: Have a nice night!


End file.
